Take Me Away
by ChibiFangirl
Summary: Amber is not a slayer, but pretends to be one. After living in Sunnydale for a few months, Amber gets an unwanted vistor from her past and Spike helps attend. But first a little bit of rest. SpikexOC


Author's Note:

This story I wrote is part of a song fic challenge where I have to write 18 song fics because I am 18 years old. I believe this is number fourteen or fifteen. The song is Take Me Away by Fefe Dobson and is a Spike x OC fic, if you aren't sick of my Buffy stories yet. Takes place in between seasons 2 and 3.

I was doing my homework, waiting for something to do on a Saturday rainy day. I urge for excitement. I'm staying at Buffy's place until I can find a job and an apartment to stay in since I left my grandparents back in Manhattan, where I have came from and my parents are both dead. Buffy is also bored as well as grounded for staying out too late last night, even though it was for a good cause.

After finishing some boring chemistry, I take a hot shower but still don't feel as if I have accomplished anything today. When I return, Buffy is sitting on the bed and is looking at this strip of paper, quizzically.

"What is this?" She asked.

"What's what?" I ask.

She hands the strip of paper to me. There is a word written in blood that just reads "soon." Buffy turns to me, "Amber, are you not telling me something?"

I shake my head. I have a feeling I know what this means. But I cannot let Buffy in too close to my personal life. Instead I ask with a fake smile, "What do you mean?"

"Well I found this on your pillow early this morning. I have a feeling this is meant for you and not for me." Buffy explains.

She is right. Angel is gone, so it cannot be from him and since then Spike and Dru have left town. Plus it was on MY pillow, so the only other conclusion is its from Shamous, the head vampire of Manhattan. However I cannot bring Buffy to New York for two reasons, one of them being her mother will kill us and second being my grandparents. Their ill, unable to take care of themselves. If they knew a slayer was going to rescue them instead of me, they wouldn't be happy. They wouldn't understand what was going on.

"I have no idea." I said. Buffy shrugs and crinkles the note in her hands then throws it in the waste basket. "Wanna watch TV?" She asks in a more chipper tone.

"Sure." I say, trying to hide my uneasiness.

That night I have to make an escape. I have to protect my grandparents and fly back to New York or else Shamus will kill them both. Under Buffy's pillow I leave her a note saying "I will be back."

I was lucky not to be caught by Buffy or her mother as I was leaving the house until I hear a voice. It was husky and male. "Where are you going, Little Slayer?"

There are only two people who call me that. One of them being in an alternate dimension, not to be explored by mankind and the other who knows where, except now he was here. Spike.

"What do you want?" I ask, rolling my eyes with a stake in hand.

He smirks but then softens. "Dru left me."

"She has?" I ask, not really caring about Spike's love life.

"She said I have gone soft. We had a trip to Brazil and she wasn't the same any more. Now that Angelous is gone, she is looking for someone eviler." He explains.

"Well sucks to be you." I said about to stake him.

"Wait, she mentioned something about a Shamus. I know you were out to kill him, so why not I accompany you?" Spike says, trying to reason.

"No thanks, this a job only meant for me, myself, and I." I say. "I can't let others get involved. Not even Buffy."

He is about to say something but cut him off, "I don't care about you and your slutty girlfriend, this is my mission and no one elses'." Then I walk away.

Getting on the plane was easier than I thought. It takes a few hours for me to get to New York and the night is sleepless. My mind only on my grandparents and whatever Shamus has planned for them.

My grandparents live in an old apartment near a quiet street, away from all the tourist attractions. I still have the key and let myself in. The apartment is empty. All I found was a body of someone I knew. Liza, the caretaker. Her neck had bite marks. Probably Shamus's. The next question I have is where are my grandparents. I decide to find Shamus's liar and kill him there unless I get some answers.

My plans are then foiled by a human gang who are all drunk. I glare at them. "Heeeeeey, pretty lady." One guy says. "Wanna come with us?"

"Sorry, I'm busy." I say, coldly.

"Oh come on." Says another, snaking his arm across my shoulder as if we were good friends. "We are lots of fun."

"No thanks." I say, shoving the man to the side.

Then the gang leader appears, he is taller than me and very muscular. His body is tainted with tattoos barely showing any skin unless you count his face. "Listen, you come with us, or else you won't be waking up with a pretty face tomorrow."

"And I said, no thanks." I say. He is about to punch me but I dodge and get out of the way, kicking him in the gut at full force. He isn't happy.

"Get her." He almost growls. I have them all jump at me, trying to attack me and since I'm not a slayer, I'm not as skilled in martial arts like Buffy. I'm just average, doing everything in my power to protect myself.

I hear a growl. Not from the gang members, not from an animal either. They look around to see Spike.

"Really, you had to follow me here?" I ask.

"I don't like to take no for an answer." He says stubbornly. He then looks at the leader and said, "I suggest you leave her alone, or else you won't wake up at all."

"What makes YOU so tough?" The gang leader asks.

"Oh? You think I'm weak, do you?" He says, walking over to one of the gang members, gently placing his firm hands on his shoulders. "Let me tell you a little secret." he whispers in his ear. Then full force bites the guy in the neck, draining him of his blood. "I'm a hungry vampire, looking for some food and you guys are it." He says in a wickedly proud tone.

"lets get out of here, guys." Says a member of the gang.

"No, Sid. Wait." The gang leader says, folding his arms. "Do that again."

This guy was asking for a death wish, that Spike cannot refuse. "Gladly." He says with a smile, doing it again to the leader.

"Okay, now we run." Says another member. There was three guys left, all fleeing for life.

"Oh come on." Spike whines in a mocking way. "I'm hungry."

I look at the body and pick up the gang leader's gun. It could come in handy later. Then I look back at Spike and said, "You shouldn't of come here."

"Why? I know you can barely defend yourself." He said.

"I can't defend myself? I was doing fine until you showed up." I said.

"oh really? Then why is your face bleeding?" Spike asks.

"I'm fine. Really." I said, brushing him off.

He grabs my shoulders as I tense up. "Listen, I understand that you want to do this on your own." He begins.

"Then let me." I said.

"However I'm doing this for the sake of both of us. I want Dru back and you want your grandparents back. We both want Shamus dead. So why not help eachother out?" He asked. "After all, I did help Buffy defeat Angel, didn't I?"

He had a point. I have no choice but to trust him. "Fine." I hiss. "but no biting people unless I tell you so, got it?"

"You have my word." He says with a smirk.

I look at the sky and said, "The sun will rise soon, what do you do for the day?"

"Live in a dark cellar until night." Spike said. "We'll look for Shamus tomorrow."

"fine, you can stay in my grandparents basement for a while." I said.

"Excellent."

We head back and Spike asks, "Why do you want Shamus dead. You're not even a slayer?"

"He killed my family. The world can only have one slayer in this world, and unfortunately for me she lives in Sunnydale while vampires are everywhere." I said.

"then why not take her with you?" He asks.

"My grandparents wouldn't understand what would be going on. They are both gravely ill." I said. "And since their apartment is empty, they are probably held captive."

"But it is her destiny to slay them, not you." He tells me.

"I know that, but that wouldn't be heroic now, would it?" I said.

"So you're doing this so you can be a hero?" Spike asks.

"You can say that." I said. "i don't have a good rep here so its the least I can ask for."

It begins to rain. The water feels cold on my bleeding wounds. Luckily we find the apartment.

"Get inside," Spike tells me.

I don't question him and the both of us get inside. I show him to the basement. "You do whatever vampires do during the day. I'm gonna clean up in here. It is really smelly here." I tell him.

"Its so boring down here." He says.

"Yeah well you chose to come with me and I don't live a very interesting life." I said. "Sorry if I don't have any humans full of life down here or a book to read."

I let him be before he can make any remark. I dispose of Liza's body by burying her in my grandparent's dead flower garden. On her grave I set the only flower with life on it. Then I clean the filth in the house.

Its a little after noon when I stop my cleaning. I decide to bother Spike, since he probably has nothing better to do.

"How you holding up?" I ask him. He is looking at some photo album that my grandma kept.

"Bored, but I started rummaging through your grandparents things." He says.

"And anything of interest?" I ask.

"Photos of you and your family. You were so cute when you were a kid." He says in a voice that is used to entertain little kids but annoys the living hell out of me. However I decide to sit and look at the photos with him. He flips to another page. He points to a picture of a girl with long brown hair and glasses.

"Whose this?" He asks me.

"My older sister, Jasmine." I tell him. "She is also dead because of Shamus. So is my brother, Ethan." I say pointing to a picture of a small baby with long brown hair.

"Bastard." Spike mutters.

"I know right." I agree. He flips to another page and points to an elderly woman who is making fire. "Is that your grandmother?"

"Yeah. Thats when she took me and my siblings camping before she got sick." I said.

He keeps asking questions about my family and history and I suddenly feel attracted to Spike. Which is weird. I shouldn't like vampire. Vampires eat humans. I mean look what happened to poor Buffy! But Spike doesn't have a soul….does he?

He stops looking at the pictures of my family and asks, confused "What?"

"Nothing...I was just wondering…" I began. "Do you have a soul? Like Angel?"

"I had one, but it was taken from me." Spike said.

"Then why are you…"

"Not like Angelous? Thats because he was ruthless to begin with. I am a lover not a killer." He explained.

"Oh you are?" I question.

"I am. Thats why I am not constantly looking for the slayer. I prefer to stay out of her buisnuess." Spike tells me.

"But you're here now." I say. "Doesn't that count?"

"Not really. Honestly I think we are on better terms than we were before." Spike said. "Not at each other's throats."

"Yeah...I guess your right." I said.

"Why do you ask?" He askes me, he is getting some kind of hint from me. I fumble with my words and he askes, "Is it becuase you have devoloped feelings for me?"

"No." I stammer. "Totally not. Gross." He didn't buy it.

"Really? Then I guess you would object to this." He presses his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulls away and says, "Liar."

I blush and turn away. "Sorry, it feels weird kissing a vampire instead of a real human."

"Don't lie, you enjoyed it." He says teasing me.

"I thought you wanted to kill Shamus because of Dru was attracted to him." I said. "Did you forget your mission already?"

"I think I just came to terms that we were not meant to be. She was a flirt. I don't need her." He said, pulling me into another passionate kiss. "You seem more...interesting."

"Interesting huh?" I say. Okay, I do admit he is really attractive, but is he worth letting my gaurd down? But he is so unlike Angel. I decide to keep kissing him until he pushes me on the bed.

Should I really be doing this? Now? However my body wants this now when my brain is saying slow down. His lips trail down my neck as I let out a gasp. He fingers my jacket and slips it off.

"Admit it, you've been waiting for this for a while." He says. He is right. Aside from the Shamus dreams, I've had a lot of Spike dreams. But I play dumb, just to toy with him.

"What do you mean?" I ask, batting my long eyelashes.

"You like it when I kiss you. Naughty Slayer." Spike says. He kisses my neck again and then smells something utterly foul. "What is that smell?"

"I'm guessing since I've been cleaning out the apartment which we don't know how long has been abandoned (probably a few months) that the order got into my clothes." I say.

"Then you need…" he begins to pick me up, bridal style and leads me somewhere, "a bath."

"Wait? You serious?" I say. "You wanna see me…?"

"What? We were going at it anyway." Spike says in his witty tone.

"But the sun…" I say.

"Close the blinds then." He tells me.

He finds the bathroom which can barely hold both of us. It was made for one person and mabey a small child. Before he enters he tells me to close the blinds, which luckily they were a dark color to make the room darker since the light was not on. He follows me in and runs the water. Then he eyes me.

"No, go in the other room." I tell him. "It feels weird doing this."

"What? There isn't anyone home. Your grandparents won't find out." He said. I still do nothing. He proceeds to take off his shirt and says, "if it makes you feel more comfortable, I'll join you."

It doesn't, since I never seen a grown man um...naked before. Let alone a vampire either. Not even as a kid. I do so anyhow, but with some resistance as well. He helps me take off my skirt as well. I try to hide my peachy skin but he grabs my wrists and whispers in my ear, "Don't try to hide from me now. You're beautiful." He nips at my neck and a let out a gasps. He gets in and I follow. The water is freezing.

"I-Its c-c-c-cold." I say with a heavy shiver.

"Thats how I like my baths, cold." He says. "Now get in."

I have no choice, he drags me in. "Does the heat remind you of the sun or something?" I ask.

"No, I just like the way it feels on my skin." I can feel him smirk against my skin as well as something poke at my behind. "It makes my cock hard."

I say nothing and blush. Something I never heard anyone say to me in particular. My body is shivering against the water as well as Spike's cold body against my warm one. He pulls my hair up and kisses my neck to my shoulders as his fingers caress my breast. I arch my back towards him.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" He said. I just shiver. "Admit it, its amazing."

His kisses became rougher as well as the cold against my skin. I can't help but moan. To make it more unbearable I can hear a tube of soap squirt onto a washcloth and rub against my skin. Its lavender, that stimulates one's sex drive, so I hear.

He moves the washcloth amongst my skin, with his other hand he rubs my thigh. "S-Spike." I moan.

"Don't hold back, let me hear you cry out in desire." He commands me. His fingers enter me and I'm defenseless against him.

He is done washing me and hands me the washcloth. "Your turn to wash me." He tells me. The tub is small and I try to turn around, but hit my back against the spout. It hurts mildly, I wince and Spike says, "You okay?"

"Fine." I say, rubbing the mildly sore area. I slowly move towards him and wash his torso as he kisses my neck. Then I can hear him tell me, "Lower."

I move to his stomach and he grabs my hand to move it to his member. I scrub lightly as he moans softly. He takes the wash cloth away and says, "I know you want to feel it, come on, Amber, I need you."

I stroke him and I can see him close his eyes and moan my name softly. I jack him off for a while until he finds the strength to pick me up and push me into a nearby wall and lick my insides. I cannot control my moans and can barely balance myself, so I grip tightly against Spike's skin. White liquid pours out of me. He then takes me back to the bedroom, throws me on the bed and gets on top of me.

"I'm scared." I tell him weakly.

"It'll hurt for a little bit, but I'm sure you can handle it." Spike said. "Don't worry, I'll attempt to be gentle….for once."

I can feel him enter me and it hurts. I've had fights before but I never was in too much pain. Not like this. I can feel my inside tear me apart until something flows threw my body, pleasure. I moan like an animal. Not caring if the neighbors hear me. I urge Spike to do it harder, faster. I didn't want this to stop. Eventually I came and we curled in eachothers arms.

"So how did I do?" I ask.

"Perfect, love." I can hear him say before drifting to sleep.

I wake up within a few hours. The room is dark, but I know Spike is still sleeping next to me, still naked. But in front of me was fear. Shamus.

Shamus grins evilly and says "Well, well, looks like this vampire has gone soft."

My eyes narrow and my teeth clench. I was in deep trouble now.


End file.
